


Brothers

by sicituradmare



Series: Archbury记事 [1]
Category: Twelve O'Clock High (1964)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicituradmare/pseuds/sicituradmare





	Brothers

Preston第一次亲眼目睹Joe指挥作战的当儿，他的弟弟不在飞机上，Joe留在简陋逼仄的防空壕里，坐在电台旁，拿着话筒一遍遍呼叫，试图联络上他的部属。Preston认为他应该和Piccadilly Lily的机组一起走，他们并不确定分散降落的第918大队的其余飞机究竟离得有多近，从各个机场里将它们搜集起来，重新装载满燃油和炸弹，再飞到这处机场需要多长时间，也即是说，对于救兵及时赶到从空中增援的可能性，他和Joe都无法打包票，既然如此，他当然希望弟弟离开这个危险的所在，和他自己的机组呆在一起更安全，更何况，他们还有这个所谓的“穿梭式轰炸”的下半程任务要完成。

作为第105步兵师的一名营指挥官，他接到的命令是死守住这个刚刚从德国人手里解放的机场，给轰炸机部队提供一处歇脚点，或者说，跳板。因为油料耗尽而迫降此地的飞机将得到补充的航空燃油和炸弹，再度起飞于返程航路中对预定目标进行轰炸。Preston没有想到Joe会掉到这里。北非的盟军驻扎地有那么多机场，他的亲弟弟却来了他这里。无线电里接收到Joe的呼号和番号通报，请求批准降落时，Preston一时间竟回不过神。

“我的弟弟，他是我的弟弟！”他对自己喊道，狂喜占据了全部心思。

他有多久没见到他了？一年零几个月？

**

雷霆巨响，仿佛上帝震怒之手从天而降，按捺在大地上。

震耳欲聋的的爆炸声与大地可怕的震颤过后，只有前方阵地上升腾起的、目视无能穿透的滚滚黑烟席卷上天空，弥漫开来，形成一张广阔而厚重的黑色帷幕，而在这张帷幕上跃动着的一簇簇不规则分布的赤红色火焰，是惟一可辨识的别的颜色。北非的热风与气浪混合在一起，挟带着浓烈的火药味，扩散到四面八方，随着硝烟渐渐散开，视野终于逐渐澄清。

坦克的残骸碎片横陈在前方阵地上，断裂的履带和被炸飞的炮塔抛散四下，片刻前还耀武扬威的装甲部队，此时无异于被巨人之脚践踏过的甲虫，毫无反抗之力。

迫击炮、反坦克炮与轻重机枪组成的防守火力网也终于偃息。胜负局势已定，少部分残兵败卒任其逃走，机场没有空间安置俘虏，而失去重武器的敌人，在短期内也不再有余力发起第二次大规模进攻。

Preston第一次近距离、亲眼见证了空中打击力量对地面部队的绝对优势，而这支及时赶到的空中力量，指挥官是他最小的亲弟弟。

他的感受实在复杂难辨。

**

战斗结束后的休整间隙，医护兵替Preston重新包扎了手臂上的伤处，换了一条干净的新吊带，Joe从外头走进防空壕，正赶上医护兵将换下的绷带和沾满血迹的棉球端出去。

“你还好吗？”Joe站在椅子边，微微弯下腰察看他的面色。

Preston的伤势他不是太担心，侥幸的是，那只算轻伤，但是Preston的战斗疲劳症很严重，若非连发的高烧影响了他的反应，他也不至于来不及躲避开，被敌人的飞机扫射到。万幸只是伤在手臂上。

Joe不敢想。他只有一个哥哥了。

“明天一早走？”Preston不答反问。

Joe点点头。飞机已经做好待命准备，随时可以起飞。

兄弟俩好不容易见上一面，倏忽就要分离，他当然不甚情愿。但这就是战争。Preston和他有各自的职责。

“父母身体都还好吗？你有没有见过他们？”

Joe再度点点头，43年中他曾回国一次，在兰利和五角大楼做一个短期教学任务，父亲一如既往，看不出情绪激动，但母亲对他的归来显得很是欣喜。家里四个孩子都上了前线战场，42年初Andy被派驻皇家空军担任联络官与观察员时在比利时上空被击落，随后是Jeff在巴坦战役里牺牲，丧子之痛难以言表，同样承受了丧失手足之痛的Joe，发觉自己对父亲有了一些理解，或许是同情，或许是父子血脉终究相通，或许是自己的成熟，他不再像从前那样苛刻了。尽管连回国这件事，后来他才知道，也是父亲安排的，目的是让他在五角大楼留下印象。

“Pres，我很想念你，你都不知道，在英国时我有多么想念你。你从来不写信，我从父亲那里也得不到关于你的半点音讯，我只好安慰自己，没有消息就是好消息。”

Joe的声音里有轻微的埋怨。

现在他终于像他最小的弟弟了。

Preston抬头看了他一眼，示意Joe在他身边坐下来。两人肩膀挨着肩膀，坐在长条椅上，狭小的防空壕里只亮着一盏昏暗的电灯，谁也没有继续开口说话，就只是安静地靠坐在一起。

Joe嗅到兄长身上的酒精和消毒药水味，还有淡淡的血腥气，这气息却让他觉得松懈，不知不觉间，他倾斜了身体，头颅耷拉到兄长的肩头，Preston用一只手臂揽紧弟弟，将他半抱在怀里。

“无论什么事，都可以对我说。”

他一直在等机会。再见到Joe的第一眼，他就知道，这个孩子身上发生了一些事情。他毕竟是兄弟四人里的老大哥，无论离开多久，剩下几个，照顾弟弟都是他的天职，无论Joe的官衔升得多高，他始终是他最小的弟弟。

离开美国前Preston知道Joe参加了B-17飞行训练，要跨洋去英国加入第8航空队，他没有想到的是，再次见面，Gallagher家庭里最年轻的男孩已成为一个B-17重型轰炸大队的上校大队长。还不足26岁的小伙子啊，仿佛一瞬之间，他记忆里意气风发、面容上却多少还带着少年人的执拗天真劲的青年，变成了如今眼前这个沉稳老练、果敢又坚韧的军官，是个十足的男子汉了。

Joe一直都很有主见，Preston从不怀疑弟弟能在军队里走好这条道路，他也许会是兄弟里第一个身缀将星之人，尽管做职业军人并不是他当初的个人选择，除了飞行，Joe对当兵没有热衷，但他明白任何事都要付出代价，为了热爱的飞行他遵从父亲的安排，遵循家庭传统进了西点军校；西点与陆军航空军，要么一起，要么都没有，他们的父亲Maxwell Gallagher中将与儿子做的交易，这位身在五角大楼的将军不能容忍儿子只是作为一个普普通通的飞行员呆在航空军里开飞机，在他看来，开战斗机也好，开轰炸机也好，可以作为终身爱好，却不能作为终身事业，Joe要如愿以偿继续他的飞行事业，就得同时担负起家族事业：Gallagher家族四代从军，出身将门的每一个男丁都有义务将军队传统延续下去，西点仅仅是必要的第一步，随着Andrew和Jeffrey的夭折，他们的将军父亲备受打击之余，对幸存的长子和幼子的冀望也越发殷切。无论是Preston还是Joe，无论在北非的地面部队还是在西欧的航空部队，他们都背负着相同的责任。

然而当Preston与Joe阔别一年余重逢之际，做兄长的却感觉，弟弟好像不是度过了一年多光阴，而是经历了整个人生般疲惫不堪。

战争加速人的成长，或老去，在艰苦剧烈的战斗中，没有人能够维持最初的心理年龄，这是完全能够理解和预期的。但在Joe的身上，掩藏着的并不仅仅是战斗疲劳症，或是创伤后压力这样的症状。在他身上曾经发生的事情，Preston无从得知，也不能主动追问。

他只希望Joe在信任他的老大哥这点上，还保留着旧日的习惯。

在他们两个人的面前，都还有那么漫长的道路要走，那么漫长的战争要打。任由心结一层一层地堆叠，那么战争结束之后，他的Joe恐怕就不存在了。幸存不仅仅意味着身体的存活，他曾目睹许多人在战场上活下来，精神却被摧毁了；在某些方面，人的灵魂比肉体更易毁灭。

**

“Pres，我失去了一个不能失去的人。”

Joe在他怀抱里低声说。

“我为什么要当918的大队长？因为他不在了，我得接过他的工作。”

失去那个人之后，直到此刻，他不曾流下一滴眼泪，表现出过任何形式的软弱。所有人都有权利为将军的死悲痛哀悼，唯独他没有，他所表现出的坚硬与冷酷连Harvey都无法理解。

仅仅因为，他所推荐的接替者是他。

“他是个什么样的人？”Preston轻声问。

“他呀，我也说不清楚……他是那种你能想象到的、愿意拥有的最好的指挥官，他的脾气不能算很好，性情强硬，有时候很暴躁，训起人来丝毫不留情面，他绝大多数时候很冷静、理智，但偶尔也会干出些鲁莽的、不计后果的事情，像是有一次他不顾我们的劝阻，执意驾驶了一架受损的、并且没有任何武备的B-17在法国上空飞情报侦察任务，我们的航空军医Kaiser医生最大的愿望和挑战便是将他禁飞，因为只要身体允许，他从不会放弃与我们一起飞，并且飞引航机位置，联队长Wiley将军，和后来的Stoneman将军，对此非常担忧……Pres，我所知道的关于领导的一切事，都是他身体力行教我的，我所获得的任何成就，都是因为他始终站在我的身后，哪怕不在了，也依旧给予我指引。对我而言，他是这个世界上最好的长官，最好的战友，也是最好的人。我多么希望，有朝一日你能见到他，认识他。”

“……有一次在伦敦度假，我们正要驾车回基地的夜晚时分遭遇了一场空袭，他带着我跑进了附近的一个地下防空洞，准确的说，是一户人家的地窖，地窖没有很结实，炸弹落在附近爆炸，炸塌了部分天花板，我们都被埋在了废墟里，我的头部和腿被砸伤了，血流不止，那时候我真的以为自己熬不过去了，我对他提起来你，我说，我很想再见你一面，不想在你前面死掉，他鼓励我，用尽所有能想到的办法救护我，保证我一定还能再见到你，他还给我唱歌，说我是个'非常好的伙伴'……我没有死掉，Harvey带着消防队和伦敦的市民及时找到了我们……”

Preston将弟弟搂得更紧了些，侧过脸用面颊轻蹭他的头发，又在他头顶落下一吻。

“我亲爱的、不幸的兄弟……”

**

那天晚上，Joe讲述了很多他在918的故事，那些发生在他还是个上尉、少校和中校时期的故事，大多数是日常琐事，他很少提到轰炸任务里惊心动魄的经历和危险，几乎不提自己在这些作战飞行里受过什么伤，更没有提及他是怎样失去了他的大队长。假如他们俩都能幸存到战后，也许终有一天，Joe会敞开心怀、平静释然地告诉Preston曾发生过的一切，但不是现在。他们仍处在这场战争最艰苦紧要的关头。没人能够告诉他们，过去的牺牲赢得了什么，未来还要付出怎样的代价。

**

天刚蒙蒙亮，第918大队的B-17们已做好了出发准备，只等他们的大队长一声令下；Piccadilly Lily的机组集合在机场边上，等候机长到来，空勤机械师Sandy和副驾驶先行登机做起飞前的最后检查和预备工作。

Gallagher中校的吉普车载着兄弟俩抵达停机线时，副驾驶Pottinger从舷窗里探出头来，比了个OK的手势。Joe以手势作答，Pottinger缩回头，引擎发出轰鸣声，两翼的四具螺旋桨陆续转动起来。接收到信号的其他飞机也跟着相继启动了引擎。

Joe跳下车，Preston跟着下来。

“保重，Gallagher上校！”

“保重，Gallagher中校*！”

以最标准的军姿，他们向彼此行了郑重的军礼。

“照顾好自己，孩子。”引擎的轰鸣声中Preston说。

“你也是，Pres。”Joe凝视着他，读懂了对方的唇语。

然后他转过身，迈开大步，朝自己的机组走去。

**

“长官，我能问你一个问题吗？”

曙光穿透玻璃舷窗，照进驾驶舱里，照在技术军士Sandy Komansky那张明亮年轻的面庞上。

“当然，问吧。”

“长官，为什么Gallagher中校*--我是说你的哥哥--在那里，而你却在这里？”

Joe花了两秒钟才弄懂Sandy的意思，他是问，为何Preston是地面部队的而他却来开飞机。

“我在西点时有位教官对我说过一句话，我从未忘记，他说，当你能乘车时，永远不要步行……”他半开玩笑地回答。

Sandy扭开头，会相信才见鬼呢，他嘟囔了句。

（Fin）

**

注：Lieut.Col.在口头称呼时一般缩称为Col.，所以Gallagher上校/Gallagher中校，英文里口头称呼时都是Col.Gallagher。


End file.
